Caul (GTSE)
Of all Manifestations discovered by Sin-Eaters, the Caul is among the more intimate. When a Sin-Eater dons the Caul, he invites his geist deep into his body, allowing its plasm to flow outwards through his every cell, filling him from the inside out. Sharing his body with his geist is an incredily intimate act, one that strengthens the ties between the Bound and the geist. Once it’s within his body, the Geist can change his flesh, molding it in ways defined by the Key used to unlock this Manifestation. Samples Grave-Dirt The Sin-Eater becomes more resilient against attempt to knock him down The Sin-Eaters bones become as rock The Sin-Eaters flesh turns into gravel and dirt The Sin-Eaters nails and bones turn into diamonds The Sin-Eater can assume the form of a living statue, commonly known as the “Cemetery Angel”, that cannot move, but is highly resilient Cold Wind The flesh of the Sin-Eater becomes chilled, allowing him to bypass thermal imaging or pose as a corpse The Sin-Eater is carried by the winds, moving two inches above the ground The cold of the Sin-Eaters body allows him to turn water into ice and inflict damage on those he touches The Sin-Eater turns insubstantial as air By becoming one with the winds, the Sin-Eater can vanish and reappear in minutes Pyre-Flame The Sin-Eaters body feels warm and he can cause his body to glow The Sin-Eater can inflict one point of lethal damage on himself to gain three points of Plasm The Sin-Eaters movements are enhanced The Sin-Eater can radiate in brightness, turning persons who stare at him blind The Sin-Eater can use his Plasm to enhance his Finesse attributes Tear-Stained The Sin-Eater can move through water without penalties The Sin-Eater’s grip becomes augmented by the sea The Sin-Eater can turn into water, bypassing physical attacks The Sin-Eater can merge with a body of water and reemerge somewhere else within it The Sin-Eater can transform himself into a crushing wave Phantasmal The Sin-Eaters body becomes soft and malleable, allowing him to reshape some of his features The Sin-Eater can use his altered form to paralyze victims with fear The Sin-Eater gains more spectral aspects, protecting him against bashing damage The Sin-Eater can transform his body in strange ways, such as growing new limbs The Sin-Eaters form can inflict madness in those who witness it Industrial The Sin-Eater can implant one mechanical device into his body. The older the technology, the more effective is this Manifestation. The Sin-Eater can implant anything, including firearms and power tools, into his body. He can use only two at the same time. The Sin-Eater can use all stored devices simultaneously, even growing mechanical extra arms if necessary The Sin-Eater can join with a large technological device in order to control it The Sin-Eater can store and use items within his body when bonding with larger machines Primeval By taking on aspects of wild animals, the Sin-Eater can enhance his Perception The Sin-Eater gains an animalistic understanding of what to do when in danger The Sin-Eater can manifest parts of wild animals After eating some of the animals flesh, the Sin-Eater can assume its shape The Sin-Eater can break down into a swarm of smaller animals –crows, rats, spiders etc.-in order to escape Passion By allowing the Geist to enter his mind, the Sin-Eater can enhance his Intelligence The Sin-Eater can cooperate with his Geist to solve a specific problem The Sin-Eater gains a greater understanding for the reactions of others The Sin-Eater can create strong emotional bonds with a mere touch that last as long as the Caul is activated By merging completely with his Geist in both body and soul, the Sin-Eater can shrug off any form of supernatural mind control Stigmata The Sin-Eater gains control over his own metabolism, allowing him to endure without sleep, food or breath The Sin-Eater can control his own spilled blood The Sin-Eater can see through his own shed blood The Sin-Eater can detach one of his own arms and control it over a distance The Sin-Eater can create a servile homunculus out of his own blood Stillness By fusing with the darkness of the Underworld, the Sin-Eater becomes more adept at Stealth The shadowy form of the Sin-Eater can slip through attacks The Sin-Eater can attempt to step through the shadows The Sin-Eater can transform his flesh into pure darkness The Sin-Eater manages to shift between corporeal and incorporeal forms on a whim Stygian The body of the Sin-Eater is infused with Death, numbing him to external distractions and giving her a clarity that most people will never experience. The Sin-Eater assumes the form of a walking corpse, making him immune to electricity, firearms, poisons and unconsciousness The Sin-Eater becomes far more resistant, as even broken bones do not hinder him any more The Sin-Eater can ignore physical damage in nearly all its forms, even that that would kill a normal person The Sin-Eater channels the essence of death itself, becoming a physical bridge between the Underworld and the living world, thus binding any ghost near to him to his will. Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters glossary